


Two Halves

by IssaGirlNamedNy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Multi, Smut, black girl, just lots of sad shit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssaGirlNamedNy/pseuds/IssaGirlNamedNy
Summary: Everything is going to shit. Somebody's gotta stop this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Parts with parentheses around it are thoughts. 
> 
> This is my first story I've ever posted. I would appreciate feedback, thanks. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I am choosing to not use warnings because I do not want to spoil the story at all. You may read at your own risk.

She sat, her knees drawn to her chest, tears and makeup streaming down her cheeks. Her pixie cut drenched in water along with her clothes. Holding back choked sobs, she looked, through watery eyes, at her shaking bloody hands. 

(She's not dead. She can't be.)

Sirens wailed from afar. She was just there. She witnessed it. 

(I'll see her later on. We'll hang out like we always do. I know it. She's not dead. She's not..)

•••••••••••••••••

"WTOK News reporting live from Southern University A&M College! 20 year old Willis Arrington was found dead in her dormitory at 11 p.m. last night. Arrington was hanging from the dormitory's ceiling and-" 

Ruby turned off the television, tears welling in her eyes. The room was now bathed in darkness, except for the kitchen light over the stove. One of her friends, Jacqueline, sat next to her, hands clasped together and her head bowed. Ruby stood up from the couch, her clothes a mess. Jacqueline looked up to see Ruby's back as she retreated to her bedroom. Jacqueline thought of going to comfort her but realized she sucked at comforting people in a time of need. She leaned back on the couch, fresh tears making their way down her cheeks. 

(You know why she did it.)

From the back of the apartment, Ruby's sobs could be heard. However, Jacqueline made no move to her friend's bedroom. 

(You should check on her.)

Jacqueline clasped her hands together tightly as she tried to force different thoughts through her mind. However, the small voice continued to speak as if chanting a rhythm of some sort. 

(Check on her. Check on her. She might kill her self. She needs you. You don't want another friend to die, do you?)

Jacqueline stood up from the couch, her gaze transfixed on the brown dresser, which held the flat screen television and a set of keys. Jacqueline grabbed the keys and made her way to the exit. 

(Don't leave her. You know what will happen.)

Jacqueline closed her eyes, her hand gripping the doorknob firmly. 

"I'll fix this." 

(She won't. You know she won't. She'll kill herself. And it'll be all your fault, just like with Willis.)

Tears welled in her eyes. She felt like she was going mad, she needed to leave. This place... wasn't good for her. She twisted the knob and opened the door. The dark skies matched her mood as she stepped into the humid air. It was almost 10 at night. 

(She's already dead. You've killed her.)

Jacqueline closed the door and locked it, her mind heavily clouded. Without thinking anymore, she quickly walked to her car. Pressing the unlock button, a cheery ding indicated that the doors were now unlocked. She opened the door and got inside, the pine scent filling her nostrils. After closing the door she placed her hands on the steering wheel, her sharp nails digging into the fabric. 

"I'll only be gone a few hours.", she whispered to herself. 

(You should dig her grave while your at it. She'll be dead by the time you get back. If you come back at all.)

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" 

Jacqueline screamed the words and continuously hit the steering wheel, a long beep of the horn sounding after every pound. Her hands reached up and held her head between them. She screamed and burst into tears. 

(Ha... ha.... haha... hahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You stupid bitch!)

"Stop it! STOP IT PLEASE!" 

The voice in her head continuously laughed. It was laughing at her. Jacqueline was going insane. Snot dripped her from her nose as her vision blurred more and more. As soon as she would stop crying, another session would start. She couldn't stop. 

"I-its my fault.. I could've stopped this." 

Her eyes were welling again as fresh tears fell. Her hands were violently shaking. 

"I'm gonna fix this 'Lis. I promise I will. I-I'll fix it all-" 

Before Jacqueline could finish her statement, a black bag covered her entire head and pulled back, blacking her vision and cutting off her air support. She began to thrash wildly as she fought against her assailant. Her keys fell from her hands, landing somewhere on the floor. With her nose and mouth covered, she struggled to breathe. Jacqueline knew if she struggled against the bag, she would lose the battle. She tried to calm herself down and focus on trying to breather instead. It was then that her assailant pulled on the black plastic bag again and yanked her head back with full force. Jacqueline felt a numbing pain in her neck as she reached out with her hands for something to grab. 

Mumbled pleas filled the car as Jacqueline tried to scream through the bag. The assailant wrapped their free hand around Jacqueline's neck. Jacqueline's breathing was cut off even more. Her head began to fill light as tears wrapped around her throat. The more she resisted, the more she tired herself out. 

(You're going to die. Maybe you'll see your friend.)

Tears welled in her eyes as she began to grow weak. Jacqueline's attempts at escape soon came to a stop. Releasing the plastic bag, the assailant watched as Jacqueline's body slumped over. 

This is what the assailant was intending to happen. Her assailant put two fingers to her neck to feel for a pulse. 

The assailant pulled the plastic bag from Jacqueline's head and got out of the car. Walking around to the driver's side, the person opened the door. The person then picked up Jacqueline's slumped body and put her in the backseat. 

Leaning over her body, the person reached down and pulled out multiple bindings from a bag that sat on the car floor. The person then stood up straight and grabbed Jacqueline's ankles, folding them over the other. Taking the binding, the person wrapped Jacqueline's ankles tightly, making escaping inevitable. Standing up straight the person looked around to see if anyone was around. 

Fortunately for them, there was not a person in sight. Turning back towards Jacqueline, the person bent over and lifted Jacqueline's body, flipping her onto her stomach. They then repeated the same tying process with her wrists. The person reached down and pulled a handkerchief from the bag. They then leaned over Jacqueline's body, their face close to hers. Admiring her sharp features, they opened her mouth and shoved the handkerchief inside. A gurgle sounded from her throat, however, Jacqueline made no movement to show she was conscious. The person lifted off of Jacqueline's body and stepped back onto the concrete driveway. 

Stepping back, they admired their work. They closed the car door and glanced around at their surroundings once more. The person then proceeded into the drivers seat, closing the car door once they were seated. They looked down to see the keys were on the floor mat. Looking back to steal a glance at Jacqueline, the assailant smirked in triumph.


End file.
